Heartbroken
by AwkwardDolphin
Summary: "I'm sorry Tetsuna but I love Natsuki now," After her boyfriend, Kagami Taiga dumps her for another woman. Kuroko has fallen in depression until a wealthy business man turns her world around again. AkashiXFem!Kuroko. AU
1. Prologue

Kuroko Tetsuna stood there dumbfounded as she saw the sight in front of her, her boyfriend, Kagami Taiga was holding hands with another girl. With her misdirection, she hid behind a metal pole and watched them from afar. She knew that if she watched longer, her heart would break into millions of pieces, but she had to wait. 'She is probably Taiga-kun's relative,' she reassured herself, 'Taiga-kun would never cheat on me... Right?'

She was wrong!

She watched as the two shared a passionate kiss near the beautiful blue lake, Kuroko finally realised that this was the place that she wanted to take Kagami but he declined saying that he had to take care of his grandmother. "How could you Taiga-kun?" She muttered as tears fell down her porcelain face, she couldn't believe it, after three years of being together, this is what he does? Treat her like a tool which could be replaced after it is not useful anymore. "I thought you loved me..." She sobbed before slowly walking towards their apartment.

"How...could you?"

This is was the day she was dreading for, the day her beloved would throw her away like a peice of garbage. "I'm sorry, Kuroko but I love Natsuki." he said apologetically while his girlfriend bowed in front of her "I'm so sorry Kuroko-san," Natsuki said before giving Kagami a small peck on the cheek, "But I do not regret taking him away from you, I love him!" she declared, Kuroko could feel her heart shattering into smaller fragments, "How could you Taiga-kun?" She asked again, trying to grab Kagami's arm, only for it to be avoided by Kagami himself "You have to leave this apartment, Kuroko, Natsuki will leave here now." he muttered before holding Natsuki's hand, "I'm sorry Kuroko, I love Natsuki now." Kuroko stood there emotionless 'He even calls her by her given name' She cringed at the thought 'Unlike me, just plain Kuroko' "It's okay, you can stay with Hamasaki-san." Kuroko said before giving one last bitter smile, this would be the last time she smiled. "Sayonara Taiga-kun... I mean Kagami-san"

As she walked through the crowded street of Tokyo, she saw Kagami and Natsuki enjoying each others' company, occasionally getting a compliment from some elders saying how cute they were together. "That use to be me," Kuroko whispered as she felt tears threatening to fall, "I use to be the one who he hugs," she said as Kagami hugged Natsuki protectively as some men were eyeing her chest.

"Huh?" She said confused as some tears fell on to her arm and hands, why was she crying? Oh yeha. Because she still loves Kagami. Before she could run off, she heard a calm voice call out her name.

"Tetsuna?"

"... Akashi-kun."


	2. Chapter 1

There, stood the handsome 20 year old crimson haired man with heterochromatic eyes, they stared worriedly at her. She stood there frozen, what was she going to do? She would and could not cry in front of the emperor himself. "O-Ohayō A-Akashi-kun," she greeted him, his hair reminded her too much of Kagami and she felt like she was talking to Kagami instead of Akashi. "T-Taiga-kun," she mutter before covering her mouth with her hands, Tetsuna hoped that Akashi did not hear her however Lady Luck was not by her side. "Why are you talking about Taiga all of a sudden Tetsuna?" Akashi asked as he raised one of his perfect brows. Tetsuna tried so hard to keep her emotionless facade on, "U-Uh um.." She began before saying a stupid excuse. "Taiga-kun was s-suppose to buy me a vanilla m-milkshake today!" Akashi looked at Tetsuna as if she was obviously lying but just kept quiet. "Oh.. I see, sayonara Tetsuna," and there, he left her in the crowded streets of Toyko.

Tetsuna signed in sadness, not only was she dumped by her first precious boyfriend but the local kindergarten didn't let her work there because they think she would scare the kids with her lack of presence. "Why does everything bad happen to me?" She said as a tear cascaded down her pale face. She wanted to shout and punch Kagami but at the same time, didn't want him to hate her.

She was a coward.

Not even standing up for herself, telling him that this was practically cheating. 'Now that I think about it, we don't act like a couple' They had never kissed before, not even a kiss on the cheek. They had always acted like best friends instead of an intimate couple. 'Did he only think of me as a friend?' She thought before crying even more. 'Why?' she decided to go to the basketball court and let her frustration and sadness out only to see Kagami and Natsuki playing there.

He was teaching her how to shot a basket, he was holding her hand and his body was pressing against hers. His face was so close to hers, only millimetres away."Taiga, if you are trying to flirt with me, I'll hit your head." She said playfully before kissing him passionately. Kagami immediately responded with equal affection, his arms snaking around her waist while her hands were around his neck. Tetsuna watched in horror before clearing her throat, the couple broke off with a blush on their faces, "Kuroko, when were you here?" Kagami asked confused, "Just because we haven't seen each other for half a day, it doesn't mean that you have already forgotten about my presences,"

"What happened to you, Kuroko-san?!" Natsuki asked as she pointed towards the petite girl. Kuroko had puffy red eyes and her hair was a mess. She let out a cold stare towards the couple, "I wished you'd notice sooner," Kagami just shrugged it off as if it were a fly and threw the ball out Kuroko, "Wanna play with us?" She nodded, 'Finally, some targets,'

After the game, Natsuki and Kagami was lying on the floor exhausted while Kuroko stood there, only sweating a bit. "Wow! Kuroko you have gotten stronger, last time I remembered you were a weak girl!" This time, Kuroko snapped, she walked towards Kagami and pulled him up by the collar, "How dare you call me that.." She said with venom, "All you care about is your little girlfriend." Kagami glared at her before pushing her off him, "Don't you dare call Natsuki that, bitch!"

Kuroko felt her heart beating in her chest painfully before crying, "What about me? Don't you care about me?" Kagami stared at her with sympathy before bringing Natsuki towards his chest "I'm sorry Kuroko, I love Natsuki now and there is no more space in my heart for you," She stared in horror at her light, how could he say that, after three years of being together, he has no more space for her? "Don't treat me like I was a place holder.."

"Don't treat like I'm one of your tools!"

"Don't treat me like a toy!"

"Don'to treat me like... a replacement,"

That was the last straw, she ran away with free tears streaming down her heart-shaped face. She secretly wished that Kagami would run after her, telling her to wait but when she turned back he was hugging Natsuki who looked guilty. He was probably whispering words of comfort towards her and comforting her. Didn't she need those words, she just wanted those strong arms to wrap her in a warm embrace. To hear him whisper things in her ear.

To give her a loving kiss.

She knew that it was just her own fantasy world but she just can't help but hope that Kagami's and Natsuki's relationship would fall and he would return to her.

It was just wishful thinking.

'Someone, save me from this wonderland,' she thought as she looked back one last time, only to see Kagami glaring at her while hugging Natsuki tightly. He mouthed the words 'I hate you' and that sent Kuroko to the ground, why? Why did this happen to me? She thought, 'if I did something wrong, please just, get me out of this horrid dream,'

The worst thing is that this was no dream...

It was REALITY.


	3. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijūrō, the heir of the Akashi Corps business couldn't stop his mind from going back to a certain teal haired girl. He wondered why she was crying but also angry that the incident actually made her defy him. What would make her act before thinking? No one defies him and gets away with it. But Akashi was so wrapped up in the situation that he couldn't care less if someone defied him. After he finished work, he decided to go to Kuroko and Kagami's house. 'Taiga should know something about this' he thought before walking into his limousine. "Bring me to Taiga's place," Akashi demanded as the chauffeur nodded and immediately drove to the destination. "Tetsuna, you will tell me what is going on, no one defies me." He muttered before a victorious smirk found its way up to his lips.

When Akashi arrived at Kagami and Tetsuna's apartment, he knew something was very wrong when he heard lots of moan and grunts from inside. He knew that it wasn't Tetsuna who was moaning because she had a more gentle and kind voice while the other was just plain loud and annoying. Akashi knocked on the door loudly before he heard muttering coming from inside. "Shit! Natsuki go get some drinks while I open the door." He heard the voice of the firefighter before the door opened to reveal a very sweaty man with dark red hair. "Yo Akashi, what brings you here?" Kagami asked suspiciously, he knew that Akashi wouldn't just visit him out of the blue unlike Kise who would barge in. He cleared his throat, "Where's Tetsuna?" He asked bluntly, no greeting, just a quick question.

Kagami looked annoyed, "Why would you bring that wrench up?" Akashi's heterochromatic eyes widened slightly, he was surprised that Kagami, her boyfriend would call her that. He glared at the other redhead, "Don't you dare call Tetsuna that, you filthy dog." Kagami glared back however, he was slightly frightened as he knew what would happen if he defies. The Generation Of Miracles were still very protective of their phantom player even after six years. Natsuki cleared her throat awkwardly before putting the plate of food down. "Ano, would you like some cookies uh mist-" she was abruptly stopped when the door slammed shut on Akashi's face. Natsuki looked at the annoyed Kagami before hugging him from behind. "Are you worried about Kuroko-san?" She asked, jealously, Kagami's eyes softened a bit before pulling her closer to him and giving her a gentle kiss.

"No... The only one I love is you, Natsuki, you should know that by now."

* * *

><p>After the door shut, Akashi quickly took out his phone and dials a number. The phone rung three times before being picked up by a loud pitched voice. "Ohayō Akashi-kun! Why do you need Aomine-kun for?" she asked curiously, Akashi glared at the phone, "Don't tell me what I can and can not do, Satsuki." he said bluntly only to hear a loud gasp and a silent apology coming from the peach-haired girl. In the background, you could hear the sound of yelling and groaning until a gruff voice greeted him.<p>

"Yo Akashi, what do you need?" Aomine asked lazily, he had been woken up by a very annoying Momoi who was hitting him on the head with her clipboard. "Do you know where Tetsuna lives?" Akashi asked, he was sure that Aomine would know, they were still light and shadow after all. "Why would you want to know?" He asked protectively, Kuroko was like a little sister to him, he wouldn't tell anyone even if it meant Akashi. "Tetsuna is not present at Taiga's apartment."

Akashi stepped out of his red Ferrari and looked at the building, it was pretty normal and had cream coloured walls. The garden was well cared with lotus and lilies surrounding a big statue of a woman holding a baby. Overall, everything looked well cared for.

DING DONG!

The door bell rung for a moment, Akashi heard fast footsteps and shouting inside the room before a teal haired girl opened the door. There, standing there was Kuroko Tetsuna, she still had the emotionless face on but her eyes were slightly red. "Ohayō, Akashi-kun," she said with a hint of sadness. She had thought that Kagami had come to apologise to her so that they could be together again. "Good evening, Tetsuna," He said in his business voice, they haven't seen eachother for half a year and he wanted to discuss something with her. Urgently. "Please come in Akashi-kun, I'll ask Obāchan to prepare something for you." She said as she gestured for him to come in, Akashi took off his grey jacket and hung it on the clothes hooker.

It was awkward, Kuroko's grandma kept on praising on how such a 'handsome' man could like a woman like Kuroko. Kuroko looked boredly at Akashi before handing him a cookie, "Obāchan made these for you." She said before putting it in Akashi's mouth, he munched and crunched them slowly before smiling a fake smile. "It is very soft and unique Kuroko-san," he said smoothly while Kuroko's grandma had hearts in her eyes. "If I was your age, I would have swooned all over you!" Grandma (I'm just going to call her grandma) said while Akashi had a twitching eyes. "You're too kind Kuroko-san,"

After Grandma had left the scene, Kuroko and Akashi enjoyed the silence that was never there, that is, until Akashi had broken the silence by asking a question that made Kuroko's heart pump rapidly. "Why aren't you with Taiga?" Kuroko's heart beat faster and faster as the memories of what happened between her, Kagami and Natsuki flooded in her mind. "Oh, my Obāchan wanted me to stay with her for a while," she excused calmly however, she could feel the sweat coming down her forehead. Akashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You know I can tell when you're lying Tetsuna." Akashi exclaimed, Kuroko just stared at him before standing up abruptly, surprising the businessman. She ran into her room and locked the door.

"Is she in her room?" Akashi heard a soft whisper coming from the kitchen, there was Grandma hiding behind the door. "Tsuna came over crying and sobbing so I let her stay with me." Her grandma said, everything finally clicked together, that was why Kagami was with another girl and that is why Kuroko hadn't been contacting anyone and at her grandma's house. "I'll be going now, Kuroko-san," and there Akashi left the old lady alone in the living room.

Akashi was staring out the window of his car. Why wouldn't Tetsuna tell anyone that she was hurt? Aomine would do anything to get Kagami to apologise.

_I would do anything._

* * *

><p>Obāchan: Grandma<p> 


	4. Bonus Chapter: Kagami and Natsuki

Ohayō Minna-san, I think this is the first time that I ever done a Author's Note but I might be wrong. I thought that I could take the time to tell you guys that I am very grateful for all your review, favourites and follows. I am just a starting author and you guys give me so much support. Arigatō for spending time to read this unlike some people who might be thinking this is just another boring Author's Note and skip it.

I'm not sure what to do about the next chapters so please give your opinions or suggestions on what I should do! FYI Natsuki's feelings towards Kagami is genuine, she really loves him. This chapter is their backstory, how they got together and their feelings towards the subject.

* * *

><p>3 months before the break-up:<p>

Kagami Taiga was a happy fireman who was walking home to meet his lovely girlfriend, Kuroko Tetsuna. He had to stay overtime as one of his co-workers had injured their arm and is unable to work for the shift. While walking across the road, he spotted a petite girl with brown hair and blue eyes getting harassed by a bunch of drunk men. She seemed to be resisting but the men held her arms and stopped her from moving anywhere. "Let go of me please," she said impatiently trying to yank her arm away from the men's strong grip but it was invalid. Kagami noticed that the girl had a really nice face with big plump lips and those gorgeous lapis eyes. He shook his head vigorously, he couldn't be cheating on his girlfriend right?

"Hey! Let go of the girl!" he yelled angrily while the group of men cowered in fear before leaving, afraid of the danger. The girl signed in relief before angelically smiling at the fireman. "Arigato for saving me Fireman-san!" She said bowing while Kagami just laughed at her weird nickname. "My name is Kagami Taiga what is yours?" He pulled out his hand while the girl shook it firmly.

"My name is Tanaka Natsuki!" she said before bowing respectedly at him. "I should go now!" Before she was about to leave, a large arm held her back and pulled her into a tight hug. Natsuki and Kagami were both surprised by this action, Kagami didn't know what he was doing, he just had a feeling while Natsuki was blushing a beet red. "Oh sorry! I don't what came over me." He let go of her abruptedly with a bright and surprised face. He pretended to cough, trying to cover his blushing face while Natsuki was fiddling with her fingers. "No! Don't worry, I liked it anyways," she blurted out before covering her mouth, Kagami grinned before waving goodbye.

Natsuki stared at his retreating figure with a smiling face and beet red face.

Ever since that day, Kagami and Natsuki have been meeting up and hanging out. Natsuki found out that Kagami was currently in a relationship and that had broken her heart. She decided that she would be there for him when he had relationship troubles. What she didn't expect was that he had fallen in love with her as well.

"I love you Natsuki! Please go out with me," said a blushing Kagami to a shocked Natsuki. She stood there dumbfounded but then started crying. Kagami panicked slightly before pulling her into a hug and caressed her cheek. "Don't cry Natsuki! I'll leave-hmph!" he was silenced by the soft lips of Natsuki's. She punched him softly in the head, still crying. "Of course you big baka!" He grinned while pecking her cheek softly. They stood in that position for a while before she abruptedly stepped away from him, hands covering her mouth.

"How about your girlfriend?" She asked while Kagami just shrugged, "I can break up with her you know?" He said as if it was the obvious answer. She just smiled and hugged him tight. 'I'm sorry Kuroko-san but Taiga seems to love me more than you.' She thought happily 'Taiga's all mine now...'

This was the day that Natsuki and Kagami would tell the news to his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend.

What they didn't know was that she already knew.

"I'm sorry Kuroko but I love Natsuki now,"

* * *

><p>This is where it all began! Where Kagami and Natsuki met and it was love at first sight I guess. This is a bonus chapter and also the chapter about the couple. I did this because I had writer's block for a while.<p> 


End file.
